naraku's uprising
by ukaran the angel of darkness
Summary: inuyasha and co. run into one of naraku's most powerfull incarnations yet and are all most killed.rnSesshouramaru and inuyasha work toghether.
1. The apperance of the hooded man

Author: ukaran

Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story. There is another character that is not from the show but he is not mine. He belongs to my friend but I'm still using him in my fan fiction. I also do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Naraku's uprising**

**Ch.1 The appearance of the cloaked man**

Naraku waits in his fortress for kogura and kana to arrive from their attempt to kill Inuyasha and get another jewel shard. Both Kana and Kogura entire the chamber very nervous. Kogura "N... Narku we failed in killing the half demon inuyasha and we lost the girl that you wanted". Naraku "Did I not tell you how important to me that the insolent half demon is killed?" Kogura backs up a step "… yes but" Naraku glares at the both of them "It's time that I unleash my perfect incarnation". At that moment a tall cloaked figure appears out of the shadows and stands by naraku's side. Two eyes gleamed from the hood of the cloak. Naraku "he will aid you in tomorrow's attempt". Kogura "yes but why gasps". The man which seemed unable to move had just suddenly sung a huge halberd and held it near Kogura's throat "never question my lord!" Kogura drops to the ground her legs failing to support her who is this man?. Naraku looks at the man "you will hunt down Inuyasha and kill him" the man's eyes seemed to glow "understood master". He disappears in the shadows again. Naraku turns to kagura and kana "as for you to you will go after the girl and bring her to me. Understood?" kagura stares at the floor "yes Naraku". Kogura and kana leave the room. Naraku stares out the window soon I will have all the jewel shards and no one will be able to stand in my way!.

Inuyasha "give it here Shippo!" Shippo runs past Kagome and hides behind her "never I choose it first so get your own" Inuyasha "why you little" he leaps above Kagome and grabs shippo. Kagome "sit boy" Inuyasha is pulled head first in to the ground. Shippo "serves you right" He walks past inuyasha smugly and sits with Kagome and Sango. Miroku sighs; Sango looks at him "what's wrong?" Miroku "oh nothing it's just that when ever we try to have a good time something has to wrong" Inuyasha walks over every one stop talking and hurry up we have along way to go to complete the shikon jewel. Kagome "he's right we should get going I mean if we want to get to the next village and all. Every one gets up and starts to walk. They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more until they got to the next village. They walk in and are attacked by a young village protector "who are you and what purpose do you have here?" Inuyasha "we are just passing through but we will be staying over night". Kiori "I can not allow that, you are a demon and demons are un welcome here." Sango "he is with me kiori you don't have to worry." Kiori backs up "s… sango? Is that really you? It has been so long!" Sango blushes "I know but I told you I would come back didn't I?" Kiori "yes you did and you fulfilled your promise… have you killed the demon Naraku?" Sango lowers her gaze down at her feet "no I have not ... but I am close to vanquishing him forever and all these people are going to help me" Kiori smiles " any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine." Kagome smiles eagerly "so that means we can stay here for the night?" Kiori "yep" Inuyasha and co. all go in to a hut and prepare to sleep

un aware of a mysterious figure standing on the hilltop outside the village.

**Ch. 2 the attack on the village**

Miroku "it's nice to be sleeping on comfortable beds again." Shippo "yeah I know what you mean". They get all comfortable and become drowsy when suddenly there is aloud explosion outside and lots of people screaming. Miroku sits up startled "what was that?" Inuyasha and Miroku run outside. Everything is ablaze. A dark shadow forms amongst the flames and starts moving towards them. Miroku readies himself for battle "who are you? ". Ukaran laughs "I am Ukaran Naraku's loyal minion. I have been sent here to kill you inuyasha. His cloak had burnt away reveling what he looked like. He had a similar appearance as naraku but he had black battle armor on and he was taller. Sango's Hiraikostu slammed Ukaran in one of the empty huts and went back to its owner. Sango smiles "what took you three so long? Kagome and I have been fighting this guy for the last ten minutes." "Us three?" miroku asked. "I've been following the demon al night" said Kiori appearing out from behind the rubble of the hut. Suddenly miroku and kiori were both encased in two crimson orbs of energy. Ukaran emerges from the wreckage "you can not kill me you pathetic humans" the orbs flew up in the air and exploded the limp bodies of kiori and miroku plummeted back to earth. "NOOO!" screams Sango she rushes over to kiori's body. Inuyasha unsheathes tetseiga and rushes ukaran "BACK LASH WAVE!" The torrent of destructive energy swallowed up ukaran. Inuyasha "that was too easy for it to be over. He walks over and tries to comfort sango. Suddenly Kagome screams "inuyasha!" he turns around and Kogura and Kana had grabbed Kagome while inuyasha was fighting ukaran. He lunges at them but is surrounded by a crimson orb "no!" he beats it with tetseiga with no visible effect.

Ukaran laughs "did you actually think that you won half demon?" He slashed the orb multiple times with his halberd and the shards went into inuyasha making his body feel as if it were on fire. what did he do to me ? inuyasha thought as he fell to the ground having no feeling in his legs. Kogura and kana lifted into the air with Kagome on Kogura's giant feather. Miroku "WIND TUNNEL!" the powerful endless vacuum sucked Kagome out of Kaguras grasp and she dropped near inuyasha. Kagome hurriedly gets up inuyasha "miroku what's wrong with him?" Miroku blocks a blow from ukaran "I think that it is some kind of deadly poison." Ukaran suddenly stops his attack and stands still as if he was listening to someone. "I must leave you know but don't I'll return to kill all of you". He disappears in a bright flash. Kagura and kana stare down at them for a moment and then fly off into the night. Miroku " Kagome I'll try to track Kogura and Kana with Kiori you and sango stay here and take care of Inuyasha until he is better. Kiori unsteadily stands up "I agree and we'll also try to find Ukaran." Sango "but ..." Kiori smiles "I know that we just met but I don't think Miroku can do this on his own." Miroku "hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sango laughs "ok but please be careful alright?" Kiori nods and walks off into the forest with miroku.

Naraku smiles at ukraran "good work ... all of you now while inuyasha is weak we'll go back when they least expect it and kill him!" Ukaran "that yukiah he has potential why don't both of you work together?" Narku grabs ukaran by the throat and lifts him up with some difficulty "how dare you suggest such a thing! I will never have peace with Inuyasha! He and I are different and will never be able to set our differences aside." He drops ukaran to the floor and walks into his chambers. Ukaran stands up and storms out of the fortress angrily "I'll kill inuyasha my self I don't need those other two to help me in doing that!" He flies off towards the village and sees miroku and kiori in the forest near the fortress and laughs " so they think that they'll be able to defeat narku so easily do they ? Well I guess naraku could use some trouble with them so I'll let them pass this time."

**Ch.3 Ukaran's death**

3


	2. The attack of the village

Author: ukaran

Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story. There is another character that is not from the show but he is not mine. He belongs to my friend but I'm still using him in my fan fiction. I also do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Naraku's uprising**

**Ch.1 The appearance of the cloaked man**

Naraku waits in his fortress for kogura and kana to arrive from their attempt to kill Inuyasha and get another jewel shard. Both Kana and Kogura entire the chamber very nervous. Kogura "N... Narku we failed in killing the half demon inuyasha and we lost the girl that you wanted". Naraku "Did I not tell you how important to me that the insolent half demon is killed?" Kogura backs up a step "… yes but" Naraku glares at the both of them "It's time that I unleash my perfect incarnation". At that moment a tall cloaked figure appears out of the shadows and stands by naraku's side. Two eyes gleamed from the hood of the cloak. Naraku "he will aid you in tomorrow's attempt". Kogura "yes but why gasps". The man which seemed unable to move had just suddenly sung a huge halberd and held it near Kogura's throat "never question my lord!" Kogura drops to the ground her legs failing to support her who is this man?. Naraku looks at the man "you will hunt down Inuyasha and kill him" the man's eyes seemed to glow "understood master". He disappears in the shadows again. Naraku turns to kagura and kana "as for you to you will go after the girl and bring her to me. Understood?" kagura stares at the floor "yes Naraku". Kogura and kana leave the room. Naraku stares out the window soon I will have all the jewel shards and no one will be able to stand in my way!.

Inuyasha "give it here Shippo!" Shippo runs past Kagome and hides behind her "never I choose it first so get your own" Inuyasha "why you little" he leaps above Kagome and grabs shippo. Kagome "sit boy" Inuyasha is pulled head first in to the ground. Shippo "serves you right" He walks past inuyasha smugly and sits with Kagome and Sango. Miroku sighs; Sango looks at him "what's wrong?" Miroku "oh nothing it's just that when ever we try to have a good time something has to wrong" Inuyasha walks over every one stop talking and hurry up we have along way to go to complete the shikon jewel. Kagome "he's right we should get going I mean if we want to get to the next village and all. Every one gets up and starts to walk. They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more until they got to the next village. They walk in and are attacked by a young village protector "who are you and what purpose do you have here?" Inuyasha "we are just passing through but we will be staying over night". Kiori "I can not allow that, you are a demon and demons are un welcome here." Sango "he is with me kiori you don't have to worry." Kiori backs up "s… sango? Is that really you? It has been so long!" Sango blushes "I know but I told you I would come back didn't I?" Kiori "yes you did and you fulfilled your promise… have you killed the demon Naraku?" Sango lowers her gaze down at her feet "no I have not ... but I am close to vanquishing him forever and all these people are going to help me" Kiori smiles " any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine." Kagome smiles eagerly "so that means we can stay here for the night?" Kiori "yep" Inuyasha and co. all go in to a hut and prepare to sleep

un aware of a mysterious figure standing on the hilltop outside the village.

**Ch. 2 the attack on the village**

Miroku "it's nice to be sleeping on comfortable beds again." Shippo "yeah I know what you mean". They get all comfortable and become drowsy when suddenly there is aloud explosion outside and lots of people screaming. Miroku sits up startled "what was that?" Inuyasha and Miroku run outside. Everything is ablaze. A dark shadow forms amongst the flames and starts moving towards them. Miroku readies himself for battle "who are you? ". Ukaran laughs "I am Ukaran Naraku's loyal minion. I have been sent here to kill you inuyasha. His cloak had burnt away reveling what he looked like. He had a similar appearance as naraku but he had black battle armor on and he was taller. Sango's Hiraikostu slammed Ukaran in one of the empty huts and went back to its owner. Sango smiles "what took you three so long? Kagome and I have been fighting this guy for the last ten minutes." "Us three?" miroku asked. "I've been following the demon al night" said Kiori appearing out from behind the rubble of the hut. Suddenly miroku and kiori were both encased in two crimson orbs of energy. Ukaran emerges from the wreckage "you can not kill me you pathetic humans" the orbs flew up in the air and exploded the limp bodies of kiori and miroku plummeted back to earth. "NOOO!" screams Sango she rushes over to kiori's body. Inuyasha unsheathes tetseiga and rushes ukaran "BACK LASH WAVE!" The torrent of destructive energy swallowed up ukaran. Inuyasha "that was too easy for it to be over. He walks over and tries to comfort sango. Suddenly Kagome screams "inuyasha!" he turns around and Kogura and Kana had grabbed Kagome while inuyasha was fighting ukaran. He lunges at them but is surrounded by a crimson orb "no!" he beats it with tetseiga with no visible effect.

Ukaran laughs "did you actually think that you won half demon?" He slashed the orb multiple times with his halberd and the shards went into inuyasha making his body feel as if it were on fire. what did he do to me ? inuyasha thought as he fell to the ground having no feeling in his legs. Kogura and kana lifted into the air with Kagome on Kogura's giant feather. Miroku "WIND TUNNEL!" the powerful endless vacuum sucked Kagome out of Kaguras grasp and she dropped near inuyasha. Kagome hurriedly gets up inuyasha "miroku what's wrong with him?" Miroku blocks a blow from ukaran "I think that it is some kind of deadly poison." Ukaran suddenly stops his attack and stands still as if he was listening to someone. "I must leave you know but don't I'll return to kill all of you". He disappears in a bright flash. Kagura and kana stare down at them for a moment and then fly off into the night. Miroku " Kagome I'll try to track Kogura and Kana with Kiori you and sango stay here and take care of Inuyasha until he is better. Kiori unsteadily stands up "I agree and we'll also try to find Ukaran." Sango "but ..." Kiori smiles "I know that we just met but I don't think Miroku can do this on his own." Miroku "hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sango laughs "ok but please be careful alright?" Kiori nods and walks off into the forest with miroku. 

Naraku smiles at ukraran "good work ... all of you now while inuyasha is weak we'll go back when they least expect it and kill him!" Ukaran "that yukiah he has potential why don't both of you work together?" Narku grabs ukaran by the throat and lifts him up with some difficulty "how dare you suggest such a thing! I will never have peace with Inuyasha! He and I are different and will never be able to set our differences aside." He drops ukaran to the floor and walks into his chambers. 

3


	3. Ukarans death

Author: ukaran

Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story. There is another character that is not from the show but he is not mine. He belongs to my friend but I'm still using him in my fan fiction. I also do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Naraku's uprising**

**Ch.1 The appearance of the cloaked man**

Naraku waits in his fortress for kogura and kana to arrive from their attempt to kill Inuyasha and get another jewel shard. Both Kana and Kogura entire the chamber very nervous. Kogura "N... Narku we failed in killing the half demon inuyasha and we lost the girl that you wanted". Naraku "Did I not tell you how important to me that the insolent half demon is killed?" Kogura backs up a step "… yes but" Naraku glares at the both of them "It's time that I unleash my perfect incarnation". At that moment a tall cloaked figure appears out of the shadows and stands by naraku's side. Two eyes gleamed from the hood of the cloak. Naraku "he will aid you in tomorrow's attempt". Kogura "yes but why gasps". The man which seemed unable to move had just suddenly sung a huge halberd and held it near Kogura's throat "never question my lord!" Kogura drops to the ground her legs failing to support her who is this man?. Naraku looks at the man "you will hunt down Inuyasha and kill him" the man's eyes seemed to glow "understood master". He disappears in the shadows again. Naraku turns to kagura and kana "as for you to you will go after the girl and bring her to me. Understood?" kagura stares at the floor "yes Naraku". Kogura and kana leave the room. Naraku stares out the window soon I will have all the jewel shards and no one will be able to stand in my way!.

Inuyasha "give it here Shippo!" Shippo runs past Kagome and hides behind her "never I choose it first so get your own" Inuyasha "why you little" he leaps above Kagome and grabs shippo. Kagome "sit boy" Inuyasha is pulled head first in to the ground. Shippo "serves you right" He walks past inuyasha smugly and sits with Kagome and Sango. Miroku sighs; Sango looks at him "what's wrong?" Miroku "oh nothing it's just that when ever we try to have a good time something has to wrong" Inuyasha walks over every one stop talking and hurry up we have along way to go to complete the shikon jewel. Kagome "he's right we should get going I mean if we want to get to the next village and all. Every one gets up and starts to walk. They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more until they got to the next village. They walk in and are attacked by a young village protector "who are you and what purpose do you have here?" Inuyasha "we are just passing through but we will be staying over night". Kiori "I can not allow that, you are a demon and demons are un welcome here." Sango "he is with me kiori you don't have to worry." Kiori backs up "s… sango? Is that really you? It has been so long!" Sango blushes "I know but I told you I would come back didn't I?" Kiori "yes you did and you fulfilled your promise… have you killed the demon Naraku?" Sango lowers her gaze down at her feet "no I have not ... but I am close to vanquishing him forever and all these people are going to help me" Kiori smiles " any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine." Kagome smiles eagerly "so that means we can stay here for the night?" Kiori "yep" Inuyasha and co. all go in to a hut and prepare to sleep

un aware of a mysterious figure standing on the hilltop outside the village.

**Ch. 2 the attack on the village**

Miroku "it's nice to be sleeping on comfortable beds again." Shippo "yeah I know what you mean". They get all comfortable and become drowsy when suddenly there is aloud explosion outside and lots of people screaming. Miroku sits up startled "what was that?" Inuyasha and Miroku run outside. Everything is ablaze. A dark shadow forms amongst the flames and starts moving towards them. Miroku readies himself for battle "who are you? ". Ukaran laughs "I am Ukaran Naraku's loyal minion. I have been sent here to kill you inuyasha. His cloak had burnt away reveling what he looked like. He had a similar appearance as naraku but he had black battle armor on and he was taller. Sango's Hiraikostu slammed Ukaran in one of the empty huts and went back to its owner. Sango smiles "what took you three so long? Kagome and I have been fighting this guy for the last ten minutes." "Us three?" miroku asked. "I've been following the demon al night" said Kiori appearing out from behind the rubble of the hut. Suddenly miroku and kiori were both encased in two crimson orbs of energy. Ukaran emerges from the wreckage "you can not kill me you pathetic humans" the orbs flew up in the air and exploded the limp bodies of kiori and miroku plummeted back to earth. "NOOO!" screams Sango she rushes over to kiori's body. Inuyasha unsheathes tetseiga and rushes ukaran "BACK LASH WAVE!" The torrent of destructive energy swallowed up ukaran. Inuyasha "that was too easy for it to be over. He walks over and tries to comfort sango. Suddenly Kagome screams "inuyasha!" he turns around and Kogura and Kana had grabbed Kagome while inuyasha was fighting ukaran. He lunges at them but is surrounded by a crimson orb "no!" he beats it with tetseiga with no visible effect.

Ukaran laughs "did you actually think that you won half demon?" He slashed the orb multiple times with his halberd and the shards went into inuyasha making his body feel as if it were on fire. what did he do to me ? inuyasha thought as he fell to the ground having no feeling in his legs. Kogura and kana lifted into the air with Kagome on Kogura's giant feather. Miroku "WIND TUNNEL!" the powerful endless vacuum sucked Kagome out of Kaguras grasp and she dropped near inuyasha. Kagome hurriedly gets up inuyasha "miroku what's wrong with him?" Miroku blocks a blow from ukaran "I think that it is some kind of deadly poison." Ukaran suddenly stops his attack and stands still as if he was listening to someone. "I must leave you know but don't I'll return to kill all of you". He disappears in a bright flash. Kagura and kana stare down at them for a moment and then fly off into the night. Miroku " Kagome I'll try to track Kogura and Kana with Kiori you and sango stay here and take care of Inuyasha until he is better. Kiori unsteadily stands up "I agree and we'll also try to find Ukaran." Sango "but ..." Kiori smiles "I know that we just met but I don't think Miroku can do this on his own." Miroku "hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sango laughs "ok but please be careful alright?" Kiori nods and walks off into the forest with miroku.

Naraku smiles at ukraran "good work ... all of you now while inuyasha is weak we'll go back when they least expect it and kill him!" Ukaran "that yukiah he has potential why don't both of you work together?" Narku grabs ukaran by the throat and lifts him up with some difficulty "how dare you suggest such a thing! I will never have peace with Inuyasha! He and I are different and will never be able to set our differences aside." He drops ukaran to the floor and walks into his chambers. Ukaran stands up and storms out of the fortress angrily "I'll kill inuyasha my self I don't need those other two to help me in doing that!" He flies off towards the village and sees miroku and kiori in the forest near the fortress and laughs " so they think that they'll be able to defeat narku so easily do they ? Well I guess naraku could use some trouble with them so I'll let them pass this time."

**Ch.3 Ukaran's death**

Miroku stops to wait for Kiori

" Naraku's fortress is not far from here so it should not be long till we arrive there."

Kiori catches up

" The only reason i know who naraku is is becausei heard a demon talking to a little girl about him nd they walked out of the village towards the way we are gong now."

Miroku walks silently thinking to himself

A demon? It must be sesshourmaru. He must want to kill naraku as well because naraku had used him.

He turns to kiori

" what did they look like ?"

Kiori thinks for a minute

" well the tall one had white hair there was a little girl and also there was a impish looking creature with a staff."

Miroku walks on again

" that as inuyasha's brother and he also wants to kill naraku forhis own reasons"

sango comes runing up behind themand stops miroku

" miroku ... kiori you must come back quickly!"

kiori walks up beside her

" sango whats wrong ?"

Sango catches her breath

" While you two were on your way here ukaran desided to return and he is killing inuyasha!"

Miroku starts to run back to the village

" come kiori we must help inuyasha!"

kiori and sango head back with miroku sango and kiori were best friends when they were little and were seaperated when their villagewas killed but promised to see each other again one day.

They arrive back in the village and Ukaran gets hit back by te wind scar

"You are powerful yukia why don't you join me and then we can overthrow naraku!"

He swings at halberd and misses and it gets stuck in the ground.

Inuyasha leaps and cuts off his arm

" i'll never sidewith you. You only enjoy hurting others."

He slahes ukaran across the chest

Ukaran grunts andstumbles back holding his stunp of an arm.

" Then Die!"

He drops his halberd and tow red blades appear on both arms and slashes inuyashasavagly.

Kiori jumps on hisback and starts to stabb him with his hidden daggerfor futuer readers Kiori is a guy not a girland is thrown off.

Kagome shoots his stomach with a arrow opening a huge hole there.

Ukaranyells in pain and rage and drops to the ground holding his wounded body.

Inuyasha jumps up and thrusts Tetsiega throgh the jewel shard in his back.

Ukaran starts to laugh

" you fool you just made me even more powerful by destroying the jewel shard restraing my true form!"

As he said that is body began to dissapate and go away.

A young boy leapt out of nowhere and stabbed the black mass that was ukaran but was thrown back

Kiori smiled

" sango this is aras he is my servant"

Aras bows towards sango

" it is a pleasure to meet you miss sango"

Sango smiles

" thank you Aras"

suddenly the black mass began to take form into a giant dragon demon

Ukaran"Now i am complete! that fool naraku put hte jewel shard in me so i would have the appperance of a human. but now i will destroy all in my way!"

Flames leapt out of his mouth and towards kagome. Inyasha leaps in the way and blocks it with his robes.

Inuyasha" kagome is there any other jewel shards that you can see?"

Kagome looks

kagome" yes there is one on his forehead and chest"

Inuyasha smirks

Inuyasha" got it" he leaps at ukaran some how dodging all the flame shot at him and stabs himin the headand sesshouramaru appears and sticks his sword through ukaran's chest . Ukaran melts ad burns as he dies and says something no one could understand.

Sesshourmaru turns to inuyasha

"I sensed him and came back to kill him so Iwould be able to get to naraku easily .Not to help you." he walks off towards the forest.

3


	4. the storming of Naraku's fortress

* * *

Author: ukaran

Disclaimer: I own only one character in this story. There is another character that is not from the show but he is not mine. He belongs to my friend but I'm still using him in my fan fiction. I also do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Naraku's uprising**

**Ch.1 The appearance of the cloaked man**

Naraku waits in his fortress for kogura and kana to arrive from their attempt to kill Inuyasha and get another jewel shard. Both Kana and Kogura entire the chamber very nervous. Kogura "N... Narku we failed in killing the half demon inuyasha and we lost the girl that you wanted". Naraku "Did I not tell you how important to me that the insolent half demon is killed?" Kogura backs up a step "… yes but" Naraku glares at the both of them "It's time that I unleash my perfect incarnation". At that moment a tall cloaked figure appears out of the shadows and stands by naraku's side. Two eyes gleamed from the hood of the cloak. Naraku "he will aid you in tomorrow's attempt". Kogura "yes but why gasps". The man which seemed unable to move had just suddenly sung a huge halberd and held it near Kogura's throat "never question my lord!" Kogura drops to the ground her legs failing to support her who is this man?. Naraku looks at the man "you will hunt down Inuyasha and kill him" the man's eyes seemed to glow "understood master". He disappears in the shadows again. Naraku turns to kagura and kana "as for you to you will go after the girl and bring her to me. Understood?" kagura stares at the floor "yes Naraku". Kogura and kana leave the room. Naraku stares out the window soon I will have all the jewel shards and no one will be able to stand in my way!.

Inuyasha "give it here Shippo!" Shippo runs past Kagome and hides behind her "never I choose it first so get your own" Inuyasha "why you little" he leaps above Kagome and grabs shippo. Kagome "sit boy" Inuyasha is pulled head first in to the ground. Shippo "serves you right" He walks past inuyasha smugly and sits with Kagome and Sango. Miroku sighs; Sango looks at him "what's wrong?" Miroku "oh nothing it's just that when ever we try to have a good time something has to wrong" Inuyasha walks over every one stop talking and hurry up we have along way to go to complete the shikon jewel. Kagome "he's right we should get going I mean if we want to get to the next village and all. Every one gets up and starts to walk. They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more until they got to the next village. They walk in and are attacked by a young village protector "who are you and what purpose do you have here?" Inuyasha "we are just passing through but we will be staying over night". Kiori "I can not allow that, you are a demon and demons are un welcome here." Sango "he is with me kiori you don't have to worry." Kiori backs up "s… sango? Is that really you? It has been so long!" Sango blushes "I know but I told you I would come back didn't I?" Kiori "yes you did and you fulfilled your promise… have you killed the demon Naraku?" Sango lowers her gaze down at her feet "no I have not ... but I am close to vanquishing him forever and all these people are going to help me" Kiori smiles " any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine." Kagome smiles eagerly "so that means we can stay here for the night?" Kiori "yep" Inuyasha and co. all go in to a hut and prepare to sleep

un aware of a mysterious figure standing on the hilltop outside the village.

**Ch. 2 the attack on the village**

Miroku "it's nice to be sleeping on comfortable beds again." Shippo "yeah I know what you mean". They get all comfortable and become drowsy when suddenly there is aloud explosion outside and lots of people screaming. Miroku sits up startled "what was that?" Inuyasha and Miroku run outside. Everything is ablaze. A dark shadow forms amongst the flames and starts moving towards them. Miroku readies himself for battle "who are you? ". Ukaran laughs "I am Ukaran Naraku's loyal minion. I have been sent here to kill you inuyasha. His cloak had burnt away reveling what he looked like. He had a similar appearance as naraku but he had black battle armor on and he was taller. Sango's Hiraikostu slammed Ukaran in one of the empty huts and went back to its owner. Sango smiles "what took you three so long? Kagome and I have been fighting this guy for the last ten minutes." "Us three?" miroku asked. "I've been following the demon al night" said Kiori appearing out from behind the rubble of the hut. Suddenly miroku and kiori were both encased in two crimson orbs of energy. Ukaran emerges from the wreckage "you can not kill me you pathetic humans" the orbs flew up in the air and exploded the limp bodies of kiori and miroku plummeted back to earth. "NOOO!" screams Sango she rushes over to kiori's body. Inuyasha unsheathes tetseiga and rushes ukaran "BACK LASH WAVE!" The torrent of destructive energy swallowed up ukaran. Inuyasha "that was too easy for it to be over. He walks over and tries to comfort sango. Suddenly Kagome screams "inuyasha!" he turns around and Kogura and Kana had grabbed Kagome while inuyasha was fighting ukaran. He lunges at them but is surrounded by a crimson orb "no!" he beats it with tetseiga with no visible effect.

Ukaran laughs "did you actually think that you won half demon?" He slashed the orb multiple times with his halberd and the shards went into inuyasha making his body feel as if it were on fire. what did he do to me ? inuyasha thought as he fell to the ground having no feeling in his legs. Kogura and kana lifted into the air with Kagome on Kogura's giant feather. Miroku "WIND TUNNEL!" the powerful endless vacuum sucked Kagome out of Kaguras grasp and she dropped near inuyasha. Kagome hurriedly gets up inuyasha "miroku what's wrong with him?" Miroku blocks a blow from ukaran "I think that it is some kind of deadly poison." Ukaran suddenly stops his attack and stands still as if he was listening to someone. "I must leave you know but don't I'll return to kill all of you". He disappears in a bright flash. Kagura and kana stare down at them for a moment and then fly off into the night. Miroku " Kagome I'll try to track Kogura and Kana with Kiori you and sango stay here and take care of Inuyasha until he is better. Kiori unsteadily stands up "I agree and we'll also try to find Ukaran." Sango "but ..." Kiori smiles "I know that we just met but I don't think Miroku can do this on his own." Miroku "hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sango laughs "ok but please be careful alright?" Kiori nods and walks off into the forest with miroku.

Naraku smiles at ukraran "good work ... all of you now while inuyasha is weak we'll go back when they least expect it and kill him!" Ukaran "that yukiah he has potential why don't both of you work together?" Narku grabs ukaran by the throat and lifts him up with some difficulty "how dare you suggest such a thing! I will never have peace with Inuyasha! He and I are different and will never be able to set our differences aside." He drops ukaran to the floor and walks into his chambers. Ukaran stands up and storms out of the fortress angrily "I'll kill inuyasha my self I don't need those other two to help me in doing that!" He flies off towards the village and sees miroku and kiori in the forest near the fortress and laughs " so they think that they'll be able to defeat narku so easily do they ? Well I guess naraku could use some trouble with them so I'll let them pass this time."

**Ch.3 Ukaran's death**

Miroku stops to wait for Kiori

" Naraku's fortress is not far from here so it should not be long till we arrive there."

Kiori catches up

" The only reason i know who naraku is is becausei heard a demon talking to a little girl about him nd they walked out of the village towards the way we are gong now."

Miroku walks silently thinking to himself

A demon? It must be sesshourmaru. He must want to kill naraku as well because naraku had used him.

He turns to kiori

" what did they look like ?"

Kiori thinks for a minute

" well the tall one had white hair there was a little girl and also there was a impish looking creature with a staff."

Miroku walks on again

" that as inuyasha's brother and he also wants to kill naraku forhis own reasons"

sango comes runing up behind themand stops miroku

" miroku ... kiori you must come back quickly!"

kiori walks up beside her

" sango whats wrong ?"

Sango catches her breath

" While you two were on your way here ukaran desided to return and he is killing inuyasha!"

Miroku starts to run back to the village

" come kiori we must help inuyasha!"

kiori and sango head back with miroku sango and kiori were best friends when they were little and were seaperated when their villagewas killed but promised to see each other again one day.

They arrive back in the village and Ukaran gets hit back by te wind scar

"You are powerful yukia why don't you join me and then we can overthrow naraku!"

He swings at halberd and misses and it gets stuck in the ground.

Inuyasha leaps and cuts off his arm

" i'll never side with you. You only enjoy hurting others."

He slahes Ukaran across the chest

Ukaran grunts andstumbles back holding his stunp of an arm.

" Then Die!"

He drops his halberd and tow red blades appear on both arms and slashes inuyashasavagly.

Kaori jumps on hisback and starts to stabb him with his hidden daggerfor futuer readers Kiori is a guy not a girland is thrown off.

Kagome shoots his stomach with a arrow opening a huge hole there.

Ukaran yells in pain and rage and drops to the ground holding his wounded body.

Inuyasha jumps up and thrusts Tetsiega throgh the jewel shard in his back.

Ukaran starts to laugh

" you fool you just made me even more powerful by destroying the jewel shard restraing my true form!"

As he said that is body began to dissapate and go away.

A young boy leapt out of nowhere and stabbed the black mass that was ukaran but was thrown back

Kiori smiled

" sango this is aras he is my servant"

Aras bows towards sango

" it is a pleasure to meet you miss sango"

Sango smiles

" thank you Aras"

suddenly the black mass began to take form into a giant dragon demon

Ukaran"Now i am complete! that fool naraku putthe jewel shard in me so i would have the appperance of a human. but now i will destroy all in my way!"

Flames leapt out of his mouth and towards kagome. Inyasha leaps in the way and blocks it with his robes.

Inuyasha" kagome is there any other jewel shards that you can see?"

Kagome looks

kagome" yes there is one on his forehead and chest"

Inuyasha smirks

Inuyasha" got it" he leaps at ukaran some how dodging all the flame shot at him and stabs himin the headand sesshouramaru appears and sticks his sword through ukaran's chest . Ukaran melts ad burns as he dies and says something no one could understand.

Sesshourmaru turns to inuyasha

"I sensed him and came back to kill him so Iwould be able to get to naraku easily .Not to help you." he walks off towards the forest.

3


End file.
